Book 1: Water The Forgotten Tales
by fairytalenemisis
Summary: A collection of mini-stories about the minor characters that make the series so EPIC! I warn those serious shippers, contains Kataang
1. The Painter

'The Warriors of Kyoshi' – The Painter

"Mmm, painting the Avatar, that's easy enough." grumbled the Painter: putting up his paintbrush and studying the slight, tattooed boy in front of him. With swift motions, he sketched the outline of the bald-headed monk and the little girl who had her arms wrapped around his arm. He looked up. Another girl in clothes of blue-bell colour and a high ponytail had clutched the boy's other arm.

"There's another one, err little adjustment here." Slightly annoyed the Painter added her in. However, when he glanced up again there were three more girls. Grumbling at the inconsideration of the models, he squeezed the additions in.

"There's more." For a third time he peeked towards his subjects and was startled to see a whole group of girls trying to clamber over to get in the picture. In fact, they were teetering so much that they swayed and fell into a dusty heap. With a disgruntled expression the Painter simply stood up and walked away from the giggling mess.

He walked through the simple street of Kyoshi to his slightly run down house. He had never been a spectacular painter, he knew that, but it was the only thing he truly enjoyed doing. Even though he wasn't a complete failure at other skills, he quickly got bored and went away. And when the village chief Oyaji asked him to paint to the first ever portrait of the mystical Avatar, he leaped at the job. But during the whole charade of the chirping, besotted fan-girls of Kyoshi Island, he just didn't have the patience. He brought the painting in his hand to his attention. The simple, black outlines of the Avatar and his fans leapt off the pure white canvas.

"It would be a shame to leave it unfinished," the Painter murmured to himself, and he sat down and copied down the bright scene from his memory.

* * *

_20 years later- Ba Sing Se, Lower Ring, Market Place_

The teeming crowds of the weekend market mingled within the fascinating stalls and streets of Ba Sing Se. A town official was walking along the Craft section, humming to himself and admiring the Earth Kingdom's greatest works when he spotted a canvas leant against the stall, as if forgotten. Something about the inanimate object intrigued him; he bent down and picked it up. It was a lot heavier than he anticipated and as he turned it around he was met with dazzling colours depicting a forest clearing. And when he realised who was in it, his mouth hung a gape with wonder.

"Excuse me good sir," he called to the respectably looking stall holder, "How much are you selling this painting for?"

"Well that one," he scratched his head, "it was found in the attic of some dead Painter who lived on that Kyoshi Island, you know the one, where Suki the Warrior lives. He left quite a few old paintings, I sold most of them today in fact. But that one, it's had no takers, I mean, why on earth did he want to paint some weird boy surrounded by smiley little girls. There's just so many of them, you can't even see his head properly!"

But The Official, who had studied Foreign cultures at university, could identify anyone's culture by their clothes, and this boy was wearing some special clothes indeed. "Um, you wouldn't happen to know when this was painted, would you?"

"Well it's written there in the corner, with his signature and everything. That was about a year before the Great Avatar Aang defeated the old Fire Lord."

The Official nearly squealed with excitement. If those clothes were genuine Air Nomad cut, then this would be the first ever painting of Avatar Aang, before Sozin's Comet, when he was in training for the massive showdown. In fact, if his knowledge was correct, this was before the Siege of the North, not long after he had been discovered in the iceberg.

"I'll give you four copper pieces." He was worried that he had started too low, and that his breathless expression might give away the paintings true worth.

The Stall Holder mulled it over, and then nodded in agreement. The Official walked away, holding the precious canvas under his arm with a distinctive skip in his step.

_After telling his fellow colleagues about his new findings and showing them the painting, word travelled further up the social circles, until news of the extraordinary painting reached Earth King Kuei. He asked to be shown the painting and even invited Avatar Aang to view it. Aang commented that he remembered the day when it was painted, and then his wife Katara added how the attention had gotten to his head, so much that he nearly got eaten by the Unagi. From that day on, the late Painter was a well known name throughout the Art and Cultural World, all his remaining paintings rocketed in price and the selling of them boosted the previous owners to millionaires. The Official never sold his and passed it down through his family._


	2. Prepared Soldiers

'The King of Omashu' – The Prepared Soldiers

"Men, you'll be going off to combat soon. It's important that you'll be prepared for anything."

Suddenly, a mailing crate slammed into the earthen floor and in a BANG! managed to bounce off the ground and in a blur, zoom away. The Earth Kingdom soldiers stood their flabbergasted.

"What on Earth was that?" blurted the Officer Cadet Hachiro. The rest of the men just shook their heads in bewilderment, and the Captain had frozen in astonishment.

"Well, I assume it was one of those things we have to prepare for." Jun said slowly nodding. The rest of the troop stared at him. "What?"

* * *

_6 months later – the front line defending Earth Kingdom shores_

"And it wasn't until King Bumi summoned us up in his chambers to kidnap the Avatar's friends that we realised it was them who smashed in front of us!" Hachiro explained, the little hut was filled with laughter.

"But what were they doing?" asked a snotty 19 year old.

"Well, they had this clever idea to use the mailing system as a giant slide," Snorted Hachiro.

"Ha, who ever thought of that?"

"Probably Aang, knowing him." Muttered a tall, thin looking man, he was called Masahiko.

"Oooohh, and since when did you know the Avatar?"

"Ever since he helped my tribe pass through the Great Divide," Said Masahiko with a smug look.

"What?" suddenly all the bored soldiers were interested and leaning in to hear the impending tale.

"Well, I was part of a refugee tribe," a lot of the soldiers nodded in sympathetically. "And we had to cross the Great Divide. "

"The biggest canyon in the entire world!" butted in a voice from the back.

"Shhhh!" Hissed the audience.

"Bu the Avatar and his friends had already arrived at the Guide's hut," Continued Masahiko.

"Was this before the Blind Bandit joined them?" asked Hachiro.

"Before, yes." He was glad so many people were interested. "Anyway, I had a go at them, not realising who they actually were, I was saying how my tribe needed the guide and that I was reserving a space for them."

"You must have looked pretty stupid."

"Yes, I'm sure I did. But then a rival tribe appeared and I blew my rocker. They nearly took the Guide for themselves but Aang smoothed it all over. You should have seen him. Only twelve years old and already he commanded such respect. Long story short, he resolved all past grievances between our two tribes and helped us safely out of the canyon after the Guide broke his arms."

"Geez, that's some adventure."

"Yeah, it's one I'll never forget."

"The Avatar completely changed your life for the better didn't he?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well one, he saved your lives in that canyon and two, he helped you sort it out with that other tribe."

"Yes, yes he did. Not only did he change my life, but by spending time with us to help our insignificant problems, he made me realise that no matter how small the problem, fixing it will make the world a better place. Or something like that." The Scout blushed.

"So I'm guessing that's why you joined the army."

"Correct."

"It sounds like the Avatar has so many adventures."

"Yeah, well I hope he hurries up and defeats the Fire Lord."

"Give him a break,, he's only a kid."

"Yeah and he's taught us two lessons today. One that no matter how small the problem is, it'll be better fixed and two..."

"Always be prepared." Chorused the soldiers.

Suddenly they heard a frightened shout from the outside. "Fire Nation ships coming this way men, prepare for battle."

_The 4__th__ West Battalion lost to the five navy ships sent to capture coastal coal mines. Only one man survived the fight. His name was Masahiko and was part of the _Gan Zhang _tribe. He wrote a letter to Avatar Aang, introducing himself and describing the soldiers last night. Even though they were upset at the story, Aang, Katara and Sokka enjoyed reminiscing one of their early adventures. Officer Cadet Hachiro had engraved into his head stone _'Always be prepared'.


	3. Haru's Mother

'Imprisoned' – Haru's Mother

In the dead of the night, they took him: without a fuss or a sound. The only thing that was left for her after this long bloody war was taken from her.

Nao turned around to the Water Tribe girl, tears in her eyes. As if in slow motion, the clay pot she was holding fell and shattered against the floor. It was the girls fault. Her fault. If she hadn't turned up and befuddled Haru's head with her stupid 'bending is a gift' ideas. For her family, it has been a curse. First Tyro, now Haru? She didn't know how longer she could stand her grief.

Her home was empty. She kept seeing Haru cleaning the floor, laying the table or simmering with rage at the Fire Nation. Haru. Gone.

Nao startled at the knock on the door, stirring her from her emptiness. The house around her was unkempt and seeing as all the mirrors were covered up, Nao couldn't see that she was also. She shuffled over to the door, convinced that if it was the Fire Nation demanding more taxes, she would punch that General so hard in the face that it would knock those stupid cheek moustaches off his face.

She opened the door, readying her hand into a fist when.. "Hello my love."

Her arm dropped loosely to her side, a slight sigh escaping from her lips. "Tyro?"

"Yes my love, I'm home."

A smile erupted across her face as she flung her arms around his tanned neck. "Your home, your home." She crooned as she stroked his hair. "And Haru, you too! What- How did you get off the brig?"

"It was Katara Mum, she saved us all!"

Her face fell slightly, "What has that girl been doing now?"

"Now now Nao, that girl saved us all, without her everyone would still be on that God-forsaken brig."

"She saved you all?"

"Yes, everyone."

"And you don't have to go back?"

"Well, we haven't got there yet, but she gave us the courage to gather up and fight back for our Kingdom."

"She does sound like she helped all of you Earthbenders out.." Nao said uncertainly.

"Now come on in. It's been such a long time since I've been inside a proper house."

"But you don't have to go!" Nao begged, "Please, you can't leave me again."

"I'm sorry dear, but this is not only for the good of the Earth Kingdom, but for the good of the world. Everyone is counting on us so we have to go."

"Let some other Earthbender do it please."

"Nao, you can't only worry about the safety of your family, there are other people in this world worth saving. Stop being so selfish!"

"Selfish! You are telling me that I'm selfish! You have no idea how much I suffered while you were away, all those nights I cried to sleep when Haru asked me where his father was, when I had to scrounge in the dirt looking for money to pay the ridiculous taxes. You have no idea what it was like!" Nao's bottom lip trembled with emotion as she stared her stubborn husband down. In many ways he was like the element he bent: unyielding, strong and enduring.

Tyro sighed, rubbing his creased forehead. "I know, I know. I shouldn't have called you that and I apologise. What the Fire Nation has put you through, it must have been terrible than what happened with me, but you see? This is why we must fight. Why we must go to the Fire Nation and on the Day of Black Sun, strike it at its rotten core!"

And suddenly Nao smiled. She remembered why she fell in love with this taciturn, rugged man. "Ok my husband. I have spent so much looking after my family, that I have forgotten the bigger picture. Go, go to the Fire Nation and bring back some dented helmets for me." She stroked his scarred cheek and kissed his forehead as if in blessing. "Look after Haru."

"It goes without saying."

"And make sure he doesn't go head-over-heels for that Water Tribe girl. She's obviously in love with the Avatar and the feelings are reciprocated."

"Ok, you know, we're going to have to keep an eye on him, he's getting to that age when women seem more appetising."

"Maybe you should give him the Talk. But after the attack, we don't want to scare him."

"Oh yes, we're facing angry, powerful Firebender's in their capital city in which their defences will be most extreme. You're right, we don't want to scare him.

_When Nao found out Tyro had been taken prisoner again, and that the kids had been left with no parental guidance after the failed invasion attack, she was furious. But the family were reunited, Haru fell in love and they all went to Aang and Katara's wedding. And at the reception, Toph managed to overhear "You know what Tyro, I don't think that Water tribe girl is that bad."_


	4. Jin Wei and Wei Jin

_**Another one uploaded! This one was probably most struggling to write because of the complexity of it to make sense with the series, anyway, enjoy :)**_

The Great Divide – Jin Wei and Wei Jin

Akio jogged lightly through the forest, ducking below low-lying branches and leaping over fallen logs. He smiled in the pure joy of being wild and free, with the wind whipping through his long black hair. His mother disapproved of the length and made her opinion very clear, but never the less, Akio thought it made him look rebellious and cool, and as his friend Masamoto pointed out 'the ladies like a badman'.

The fourteen year old stopped by a stream to splash his sweaty face and glance around at his surroundings. Up ahead the sky was a deep blue with drifting wispy clouds; birds and cicada chirruped in the undergrowth and the trees swayed in a light wind.

Akio pulled out his Moo-sow skin bag and started to search for the regions famous dandelion berries, his mother's dandelion berry pie was the best in the village. As the day wore on, and Akio's lips got stained with blue berry juice, the sky started to spill with colours of twilight. It wasn't until the evening stars peeked their silver brows through the black canvas that Akio decided to head back home. The wide-eyed Cat owl would've struggled with the darkness of the looming canopy, but Akio had grown up in these woods and started to walk home with a knowing step.

Nearly on the outskirts of his village, Akio was looking forward to the comfort of his well-lit house, when he noticed the glimmer of fire light in the corner of his eye. That's odd, he thought, everyone who lives here knows not to light fires in the forest, even visiting Fire Nation Citizens. With soft steps, he treaded over to the cracking flames, back bent to duck behind a tree.

"This is some good stew Naricho," Complimented a jolly voice.

"Thanks," a gruff voice replied.

Akio lowered his guard, they're just traders, or some travelling show group, he thought and nearly would've stepped out to warn the group of the danger is not for the cackle of laughter and a smooth voice muttering, "We'll have a bit more than stew for dinner once the war starts, and we won't have to deal with this stupid malarkey of 'sleeping under the stars'. When we're the richest people in the Earth Kingdom, we'll be sleeping on mattresses of gold."

War? What war? Akio leaned in a bit more to catch some more of the conversation, things were getting suspicious.

"Shush, keep your voice down." Gruff chided.

"Who's going to hear, the trees?" Smooth said sarcastically.

"You never know, with kids running around in this place, like barbarians."

"It's nice to know that they are one with nature." Jolly added.

"Oh shut up," Smooth spat.

Gruff growled at him, then said "So how are we going to get them against each other?"

"The key," Smooth said dramatically, "is the Redemption Ritual."

The Redemption Ritual? They must be talking about the neighbouring tribe, the Gan Jin.

"They've never really got on with the Zhang," Smooth continued, "And we are going to take advantage of that. Their Sacred Orb," he scoffed, "that's so important to them, what would happen if we framed the Zhang for stealing it?"

"What, this is your master plan, steal a stupid ball?" Jolly sounded doubtful.

"It's not just a ball, to the Gan Jin, it represents their whole culture, their whole state of life. We take it, and they lose control of their 'neatness' and 'strict rules'. We take it, and we start an all out war." Smooth's voice was filled with sadistic glee.

Akio had heard enough, he stated to back away, his heart heavy in his mouth. What he didn't account for was the upturned roots from an old gnarled tree. He tripped over backwards and landed with a heavy 'oomph'. Winded, Akio didn't acknowledge the silence from the campsite and the hurried scuffling to investigate the noise. Realising that he had been discovered, Akio struggled to his feet, nursing a sore back and scrambled through the trees. With adrenalin pumping through his veins, and with his local knowledge, he believed that he could get away, but it wasn't long before he was jerked to a sudden halt by strong, firm hands grabbing the back of his tunic.

"We got a snooper over here!" Gruff called.

* * *

"Well well well, what are we going to do with you?" Smooth inquired.

Akio knew well enough to know that he wasn't supposed to answer. In the now dimmed fire light, he could see his kidnappers in the flesh. Smooth had a pleasant face with a cute snub nose. Gruff was packed muscle with a permanent grimace and Jolly was an average, freckly gangly man who couldn't seem to keep his legs still. All of them had an assortment of weapons strapped to their plain clothing and all of them were gathered around him: intimidatingly.

"We have two options. One, kill the little twerp and get it over with,"

"Aye, nice and simple, I vote for that." Gruff nodded. Akio started to tremble, his body squirming with fear.

"Or," Smooth pointedly continued, "we include him in our little plan."

"What?" Gruff and Jolly both looked shocked.

"Think about it, we could use him to frame the Zhang, who better? If he gets captured, he won't be traced to us."Sensing a plan, Gruff and Jolly seemed to relax a little.

"Look at me squirt," Akio struggled to meet Smooth's eye. "All we are asking you to do, is take a ball from some Gan Jin and frame it on a Zhang, then keep your mouth shut, not hard is it?" Akio didn't reply. "That or we kill you." Akio nodded strongly. "Good." He turned to Gruff. "Tie him up for the night. We move tomorrow."

"You sure?" Jolly looked unsure. Smooth said nothing and turned away, his answer was pretty clear.

* * *

Akio crouched in some bushes, heart thudding and palms sweating with nerves.

"You aren't going to chicken out are you, pretty boy?" Gruff growled. Akio shook his head and steadied his balance.

"Just think, another week or so, and then both tribes will come to us, begging for weapons and tools. Within days we'll be rolling in money." Jolly gleefully rubbed his hands together.

They all silenced when they heard the steady 'thud' of running footsteps.

"Right, go. And do it right." Gruff threatened.

Akio tiptoed into the middle of the path and curled up in the foetal position. Then around the corner jogged a striking man from the Gan Jin tribe, white and gold robes flowing in his wake. He slowed to a halt when we spotted the curled up form of Akio.

"Are you alright there?" he cautiously asked. Akio responded with a painful groan.

"Do you need help?" Akio tried to murmur, "Help me," though whether he was referring to his 'fake pain' or the current situation he was in, he didn't know. Instead, it came out as a gasp.

"Come here, I'll help you out." The man crouched down to pick up the boy, but as he wrapped his arms around Akio's waist, Akios wacked him around the temple with a concealed mallet. If the Gan Jin man had been struck by a stronger man, he probably would have died, but from Akio's slight arms, he only crumpled to the ground unconscious.

"Good work," Complimented Smooth from the bushes. "Now, grab the orb, it's in his waist pouch. Then take it to our man on the bridge, he'll take it from there."

"How will I know that's it's your man?" Akio asked, fumbling for the ball.

"Trust me, you'll know him when you see him." And with that, the scheming trio turned and walked back through the forest.

_As according to plan, Akio met the man on the bridge, who incidentally couldn't have had any more weapons tied to his belt, and with a nod from the man, Akio's twisted adventure ended. He walked solemnly back home, ashamed of what he had done and immediately went to sulk in his room after telling his mother that he had decided to 'sleep under the stars'. He still had the berries in his Moo-sow bag. When the feud started between the Gan Jin and the Zhang, Akio felt immeasurable guilt, but took the secret of the true reason to why the feud had started to his grave. Smooth, Jolly and Gruff all became astoundingly rich, and Smooth started up his own estate with his newly wedded wife; they both decided on the emblem of a winged boar._


	5. Jee

**_This one is pretty short and not that exciting, I apologise for that, but I couldn't really think of what to write and I think that Jee deserves an ending, if you have any ideas please review :)_**

The Storm – Lieutenant Jee

"Looks like your Uncle was right about the storm after all." Jabbed Lieutenant Jee, arms folded across his armoured chest.

"Lucky guess." General Iroh tried to console the angering Prince.

"Lieutenant," the young Prince walked directly in front of him, glowering up at him, one eye barely open because of the ugly, red scar scorched across the left side of his cheek, "you'd better learn some respect, or I will teach it to you." He scolded, poking Jee in the chest.

As the Prince walked away, Jee felt his anger burn up inside of him. "What do you know about respect," he spat, "the way you talk to everyone around here, from your hardworking crew to your esteemed Uncle," once he had started, he found it hard to stop, "shows you know nothing about respect." Jee could hear General Iroh signalling him to stop, "You don't care about anyone but yourself! Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled Prince."

The back of Prince Zuko shook with rage and he whipped round, arm readied for a fight. Jee resumed the same stance.

"Easy now," warned Iroh.

Sparks flew as they clashed together arm guards, which started to steam as their fury burned through their Firebending.

"Enough!" Iroh separate them with strong shoves, "we are all a bit tired from being at sea so long." Zuko and Jee continued to glare at each other, "I'm sure after a bowl of noodles, everyone will feel much better." After a moment, they whipped around and walked away.

* * *

Jee lay on his bed, mind turning over the days' events. After the story that General Iroh told him, he immediately felt guilty for the way he talked to the Prince, he didn't regret it, but wished he had known the truth then, maybe then he wouldn't have been so judgemental. For a father to treat his son in that way, it was such a horrible, frightening thing for a 13 year old to go through. He had always felt respect for Fire Lord Ozai, how he was so strong and honourable, but he was beginning to realise that the strong trait he had admired was just an excuse for bullying and his honour was twisted and chewed up.

Suddenly the whole ship rocked as a shocking thunder bolt reverberated overhead; a panicked shout screamed from the deck, "Fire! Fire on the helm!"

_2 years later- Fire Nation Capital_

Jee knelt before the imposing Fire Lord throne, slightly nervous yet looking forward to the ceremony. He remembered from when Fire Lord Ozai was in power that the throne was usually surrounded by flames, but Zuko didn't like that, his new rule included being more equal with his citizens.

"Admiral Jee, you have served me well over these years, especially with the supervising of rebel forces and maintaining the Harmon Restoration Movement. I don't know how I could have managed without you."

Jee blushed at the complimented, "I have enjoyed my work serving you my Lord."

"And therefore I am very sad to accept your retirement and hope you have a lovely time enjoying freedom with your wife and family."

Jee knew that he meant his feelings, after their work together, they had gotten to know and get on with each other better than their first impressions.

"Thank you my Lord, it has been a privilege."

"My wedding day is in two months time; hopefully you will be able to make it?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Fire Lord Zuko."

_Jee greatly enjoyed going to the wedding of Fire Lord Zuko and Mai and also went to the birth celebration of their first child, Ursa. Even in retirement, Jee was remembered for his loyalty to the Fire Nation Navy and still retained a place in the War Council as an advisor. He died at the age of 75, and his famous vineyard continued to make one of the Fire Nations most delicious wines. _


	6. Meng

**I think I slightly rushed this one so if you have any advice please review. Wrote this while watching Germany. Semi Final Euro 2012. C'MON ITALIA!**

The Fortune Teller – Meng

"My name is Meng, and I'm Aunt Wu's assistant," she paused and gaped her mouth in awe at the sight in front of her. A young boy with blue arrow tattoos slouched with a moody pout in the hall way, he had a bald head and big, sticky out ears. She had never seen anything so perfect. "Why hello there," she purred.

"Hello," he replied, rubbing his nose.

"Can I get you some tea? Or some of Aunt Wu's special bean-curd puffs?" she offered, ushering them onto some cushions.

"I'll try a curd puff," said the boy with the boomerang, but Meng cut him off with her hand, "Just a second." and knelt down in front of the tattooed boy.

"So what's your name?" she flirtatiously asked.

"Aang," he replied curtly.

"That rhymes with Meng!" she exclaimed. Rhymes with Meng? What a stupid thing to say, who says that? "And you've got some pretty big ears, don't you?" she attempted to compliment him, but judging by his face, it didn't go down all too well.

"I guess." He said, unsure.

"Don't be modest, they're huge!" guffawed Boomerang Guy, rocking back on his hindquarters.

"Well Aang," she stood up as Aang clamped his hands over his ears in protest, "It's very nice to meet you. Very nice. "She added pointedly as she turned away.

"Likewise." She shot him back a cheeky look. He obviously liked her too! Result!

* * *

Ergh! What was Sayuri thinking, saying that in front of Aang? 'The big eared guy who Aunt Wu predicted she'd marry'. How stupid, he definitely heard. Meng only hoped that it wouldn't distract him from the thought of getting her a panda lily. And then when their hands touched when he steadied her tray; she felt sparks zap across her arms, raising hairs; then they met each other's eyes, she wished that he would kiss her and nearly lost herself in his grey eyes, if not for her scared feelings. She retreated, when she should have advanced.

While she hid behind the barrel in the main square, she heard Aang discussing his feelings over her to Boomerang Guy, and when she went to talk to him, he ignored her. If he was taking advice from Boomerang Guy, then it meant he liked her but if not, she didn't want to think about it.

* * *

"You don't like me, do you." She solemnly stated to the surprised boy. They were in Aunt Wu's quarters; she had caught him searching around in Aunt Wu's things before she had snuck up behind him.

"Of course I like you," he naively admitted.

"But not the way that I like you," she pointed out.

"Oh, I guess not." Even though she knew it was coming, his words ripped her heart.

"It's okay, it's just really hard when you like someone, but they don't think of you that way." She complained.

"I know what you mean." He sadly agreed.

"She's beautiful by the way," Meng decided to be a strong person and not hold a grudge on her rival. Aang looked up astounded.

"Huh?" he blushed.

"That Water Tribe girl," she explained, "I can see why you like her so much, she's sweet, she's a bender," talking about how good the girl was for him made her gloomy, "and her hair seems so manageable." Meng yanked down her horizontal bunches, smoothing them down before they sprang up again.

"Don't worry you're gonna meet a great guy who's gonna completely fall for you, I know it." Aang placed his hands on her shoulders, and Meng felt reassured.

"Thanks," as he walked away she called, "wait! Don't you want this?" she held out Aunt Wu's Cloud Reading book.

He took it, "How did you know?"

"I've kind of been stalking you," she guiltily confessed, giggling nervously.

* * *

Meng wiped away a trickling tear from her cheek as she gazed at the distant smudge of Appa in the sky. Aang had left, after saving the village and everyone in it from the erupting volcano, he had soared away waving nonchalantly and smiling lazily.

"Well, I hope that he has a great time saving the world with that Floozy," Meng spitefully kicked a rock across the square.

"What is the matter young one?" Out of her circular doorway, Aunt Wu strode out towards the miserable Meng, "Come inside, let's talk."

"And then he just flew away, without another word." Meng finished a bean curd puffs later. She stuffed another one in her mouth, crunching it despondently.

"Give me your hand. Mmm, I see, uh uh, very well. Meng, you are a person capable of great feelings that if recuperated will form a strong love." Meng leaned in, sensing a climax. "In the season of winter, on a deserted road, you're love will rescue you and sweep you off your feet. I see marriage, a dazzling love and family." Meng's heart lifted at the prediction, ignoring the doubting voice in her mind that sounded strangely like Boomerang Guy's voice.

* * *

_4 years later- a road outside Makapu Village_

Meng trudged drearily though the snow, her sleeve shielding her face from the flurry of the blizzard. Her robes and shoes were soaked, and the supplies she bought from the neighbouring fair were uncomfortably digging into her back.

As she continued to hike along the deserted road, she began to lose sight of the path. Without realising she veered completely to the right; when she realised her mistake, she was hopelessly lost.

"Argh! By the Spirits, Aunt Wu said the weather would be fine today! Oh no Meng, it will be lovely today, not a cloud insight!" she mocked. "Well here's what I think of your predictions," she flicked a very rude hand signal into the white expanse.

"That's not very nice, what did the snow do to deserve such abuse?" a smooth voice chuckled behind her, making her spin around in alarm. "Hey." A tall, dark haired man greeted her silkily.

Meng knew all about 'stranger-danger' and after brief hesitation sprinted in the opposite direction. However sprinting is hard through thigh deep snow and was shocked to see she made barely any progress when the man called out, "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Get away!" she screamed back, pounding her arms and legs so that her body started to thaw out from the cold. Suddenly the ground seemed to fall out beneath her and the last thing she could remember was a voice yelling out and arms grabbing her around her waist.

* * *

Meng woke up in her room. Behind the shutters the storm still raged on, spluttering candles and banging doors. She sat up, rubbing a large bump on her head. How'd it get there? She wondered. Slowly, she stumbled across her room to Aunt Wu's.

"Aunt Wu, what happened?" she groaned. In the room sipping tea with Aunt Wu was the man on the road and suddenly it all came back. She gasped and cradled her head.

"Meng, are you feeling ok?" Aunt Wu sounded worried.

"I- What happened?" she repeated.

"Sit down." Wu sat Meng down on a comfy cushion and handed her a cup of Jasmine tea.

"You were walking back from the market when you went off the road and fell into the quarry."

"The quarry? How did I survive?"

"Tamotsu here Earthbended you to safety, unfortunately you hit your head and went unconscious."

Meng turned to her saviour, and bowed respectfully. "I thank you; I'm truly in your debt."

"I assure you, no debt is owed," Tamotsu returned the bow, holding Meng's eye with such openness that she blushed.

"Never the less, you must stay until the storm ceases, please." Encouraged Meng.

"You don't need to convince me, I'm happy to stay." Whether he was referring to the weather outside or the company he will be keeping she did not know, but hoped for the latter.

* * *

"So what are your first thoughts of Makapu?" Meng and Tamotsu were taking a stroll around the village, taking solace from the cramped house.

"If all of its inhabitants are similar to you, it must be the most attractive village in all the Earth Kingdom."

"Ha, you do have a way with words Tamotsu. You must be some kind of poet?"

"Well, an amateur one but it is one of the arts that I enjoy."

"And what other arts do you enjoy?" Asked Meng; wanting to know more about her mysterious rescuer.

"Mm, let me think. Painting, but only portraits, there is a strange thrill in attempting to capture the essence of a person."

"Are you good?" he shrugged. "Don't be modest, have you sold any?"

"A few."

"So you must be. Are you musical?"

Tamotsu snorted, "No, not at all. You?"

"Well, I do like to sing." She said unsure.

"You must sing like the dawn bird then!"

"I'm not sure about that."

He nudged her, "Don't be modest." He made her smile.

As they walked out of sight of the village, Meng was about to suggest that they head back when Tamotsu suddenly stepped in front of her and wrapped his strong forearms against her back. Her breath deepened as they rubbed noses and he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Meng," he caressed her name, making it sound like the most endearing sound ever.

"Tamotsu," she whispered back, closing her eyes to savour the moment.

"I don't want to leave you." The pain in his voice was unmistakeable.

"Then don't." Meng arched her neck, trying to connect their eager lips.

"But I want to travel, see the world." He stoked her cheek with his strong expressive hands.

"Then I'll go with you."

He pulled back surprised. "You will?"

"I'd go anywhere, as long as I am with you."

Tamotsu smiled full of elation, and finally kissed her sweetly on the lips. Meng had never felt such joy and desire before.

_4 years later, after travelling the world and seeing all there was to see, Meng and Tamotsu settled down in the village of Makapu. A month later, he proposed and in the following spring they got married. All of the Gaang attended, and Aang asked for a dance with Meng: they have remained close friends. The husband and bride had 5 children, 3 of which were Earthbenders. Tamotsu and Meng's love stayed strong just as Aunt Wu had predicted and their grandchildren grew up in Republic City. _


End file.
